


A Little Help

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #003 "Outside POV"

It was well-known that the heads of the departments met regularly in the large briefing room over coffee and pastries.

It was less well-known that their seconds-in-command met regularly in Lorne's quarters over a bottle of Zelenka's moonshine. One of the 'gate teams had brought back some kind of rash, so none of the medics could make it, but Cadman was present, representing the Marines.

"Your bosses are idiots," she said, sounding entirely too sober for someone who'd had that much to drink.

Lorne frowned. "Sheppard is your boss, too."

She shrugged. "That's beside the point. They're idiots."

"Is true," said Zelenka, who was drunk enough to lose the articles from his English. "Has been _months_ since repeal of ridiculous American policy— enough time for you, major, to make move on certain scrawny botanist."

Lorne grinned. "You're lucky David's tending some night-blooming orchids, or he'd have heard you say that."

"We're happy for you, really," said Cadman. "But what are we going to do about Colonel Repression and Doctor Clueless?"

"You think he really doesn't know?" asked Lorne.

The Marine snorted. "McKay? He's hopeless! I was the one who made him ask Katie Brown on a date, during our brain time-share, and Keller... well..."

"Was sweet to Rodney, all things considered," said Zelenka. "She did not have to end it so well."

"Right," said Lorne. "So, what do we do?"

Zelenka leaned forward. "I have idea, but will need help..."

*

"Lorne!" yelled Sheppard's voice, from inside the transporter, followed by McKay's, "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, sir! Dr. Z's working as fast as he can." Lorne turned back to Zelenka. "Got any twos?"

The other man tossed over a card. "How much longer, do you think?"

Lorne shrugged. "Another couple hours, maybe."

"Right," Zelenka agreed. "Sevens?"

"Nope. Go fish."

THE END


End file.
